Cosas que decir
by Reaper1701
Summary: Yang y Blake tienen muchas cosas que decirse y todas ellas surgen en el baile de Beacon. No es mi mejor trabajo pero al menos lo intente XD. One shot Bumbleby


Yang esperaba que Blake fuera al baile que habia organizado junto a Weiss y Ruby, habia hecho lo que podia incluso se comprometio a bailar con ella, aunque este realmente no era un sacrificio muy grande para ella. Desde que la rubia conocio a Blake habia algo que la habia cautivado, habia un no se que que que se yo que hacia que se sintiera atraida a la faunus.

La rubia no sabia si era su figura delicada o su tez palida que constrastaba hermosamente con su cabellera oscura, quizas eran sus ojos ambar que tanto admiraba, incluso sus orejas ocultas podrian ser un factor por que no habia nada mas adorable para Yang que las orejas de gato de la chica, pero no todo es lo fisico.

Quizas era su naturaleza misteriosa, su amor por la lectura, la dedicacion que le ponia a las cosas que le importaban, su inteligencia o quizas era una condensacion de todo eso lo que fascinaba a la rubia. Yang esta nerviosa no sabia si la otra joven aceptaria la invitacion de llegar de ir al baile. La rubia temia que Blake siguiera pensando en White Fang, Torchwick y todo aquello que amenzaba la paz, ella solo queria que la faunus se tomara un poco de tiempo para relajarse, y si ella podia obtener un baile con la mujer que poseia sus afectos era una ganancia secundaria.

Algo interrumpio los pensamientos de Yang, vio entrar a Blake con Sun; la rubia sintio un poco de celos al verlos cruzar la puerta - _Demonios, no deberia ponerme asi ni siquiera se si le gusta el o si le gustan las mujeres para empezar-_ penso la rubia apretando un poco el vaso que tenia en la mano.

Siguio a la pareja con la mirada, Blake y Sun saludaban a Neptune, Weiss y Ruby. Yang sintio como sus celos crecian, pero no se quedaria ahi parada tragandose sus emociones se acerco a sus amigos y con una sonrisa dijo -Hola chicos, que bueno que decidiste venir Blake, pero aun te debo el primer baile de la noche que dices lo tomas o lo dejas?- apesar de su sonrisa y seguridad superficial podia sentir un escalofrio en su cuerpo y su corazon palpitar con fuerza mientras extendia su mano para que Blake la tomara.

La faunus tomo la mano de Yang y volteo a ver a Sun -Disculpame un momento, prometi el primer baile de la noche- dijo sonriendo. La rubi dejandose llevar un poco por los celos solo jalo suavemente a Blake para llevarla a la pista de baile.

Comenzo una pieza lenta haciendo que Yang se sonrojara un poco, tomo con una mano por la cintura a la otra chica y con su mano con la de ella. -Me alegra que te hayas dado un tiempo para relajarte- dijo la rubia guiando a su amiga al compas de la musica.

-Gracias a ti por convencerme, y por tenerme la confianza de decirme lo de tu madre- respondio Blake agachando un poco la mirada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer gatita, me imagino que Sun esta feliz de que te haya convencido- comento Yang tratando de ver la reaccion de la faunus.

-Si, supongo que si. Y tu como te sientes de haberme convencido?- pregunto Blake sonriendo.

-Bastante bien, me gusta verte disfrutando de la noche aunque acabas de llegar- rio la rubia.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio, -Estuve esperando todo el dia este momento- confeso ausente la rubia.

Blake solo permanecio en silencio, sin saber como reaccionar o que decir ante el comentario.

Yang estaba perdida en los ojos de la otra chica, y no ayudaba el olor a lavanda que provenia del perfume de Blake. La rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos perdiendose en su propio mundo solo escuchando la musica y dejandose intoxicar por el perfume de su companera.

-Te amo- susurro Yang sin darse cuenta, la faunus se detuvo soltando a la rubia quien salio de su trance por el movimiento brusco de su pareja de baile. Yang empezo a pensar que rayos habia dicho cuando por fin hizo consciente su traspie busco la mirada de la otra chica quien se veia confundida y sorprendida.

-Disculpame un momento- dijo Blake alejandose de la rubia. Yang sentia como si le hubieran arrancado el corazon. Camino hacia una esquina del salon donde se encontraba Ruby descansando un poco por caminar en tacones.

-Hola hermanita- dijo Yang lo mas entusiasta posible

-Hola Yang, crei que ibas a bailar una pieza completa con Blake, a donde fue?- pregunto la mas joven del equipo.

-No se, creo que queria ir al bano- respondio riendo aunque por dentro sentia que moria.

-Bueno hermanita, te dejo ire afuera escuche que hay gente peleandose ahi y quiero ver si hay apuestas- mintio la rubia buscando una excusa para salir.

-Pero solo estuviste como dos segundos aqui..Yang?!- exclamo Ruby viendo partir a su hermana.

Yang salio a uno de los balcones que estaban vacios recargando su cara en el barandal dandose pequenos topes -Tonta, tonta, tonta- se repetia a si misma.

-Como rayos no te diste cuenta de lo que salia de tu boca!- se grito asi misma, sus ojos lilas tornandose rojos.

Yang comenzo a golpear el barandal tratando de sacar su enojo contra si misma, antes de soltar un golpe mas contra la estructura sintio como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. La rubia se volteo rapidamente lista para golpear al sujeto que la hubiera tocado, pero se detuvo al ver que era Blake la que lo habia hecho.

-Dios no me asustes asi por poco te parto la cara gatita- exclamo Yang tratando de calmarse.

-Tu no deberias estar golpeando propiedad escolar- contesto la otra chica.

-Escucha perdon por arruinarte la noche por decir algo tan tonto como te amo, solo queria que disfrutaras la noche y lo heche a perder. Se que estas cansada de que te digan te amo y en realidad no lo sientan y que tendria que esperar una eternidad antes de que me des una oportunidad, pero queria pasar esta noche a tu lado y lo arruine fui una tonta perdoname- confeso la rubia bajando la mirada.

-Yang, no arruinaste nada, perdon si reaccione de esa manera pero no es algo que esperara tenia que recuperarme de la sorpresa inicial.- dijo la faunus colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-No te preocupes, bueno regresemos adentro tu cita te espera adentro- comento Yang quitando la mano de Blake de su hombro y dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Yang, no he terminado de hablar- dijo Blake cruzando los brazos.

-Blake, despues del abandono de mi madre no quiero otro rechazo o abandono solo pretendamos que esto nunca paso, por favor- suplico Yang.

-Bien, solo queria decirte que desde que te conoci una parte de mi sabia que me perderia por ti. Que aunque caminaba por la oscuridad en ti encontraria una luz en ti, y cada noche sueno que eres mia. Y aun camino en las sombras buscando una resolucion al pasado que me atormenta, pero gracias a ti no me pierdo en toda esa oscuridad, iluminas mi sendero con tu chispa y energia. Si quieres pretender que nada paso esta bien, pero lo que piensas es lo mas lejos de la realidad.- confeso Blake.

Yang volteo a ver a Blake camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza -No sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho hoy mi bella dama, te amo Blake- dijo sonriendo casi levantando a la faunus del suelo.

-Bella dama?- pregunto la otra chica riendose.

-Tu apellido en italiano significa eso y te queda muy bien debo decirlo- respondio Yang con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Blake acaricio el rostro de Yang contenta de verla tan feliz. -Oh, espera- dijo Yang soltando a Blake.

-Que ocurre- dijo la faunus un poco asustada.

-Quieres ser mi novia?- suplico la rubia tomando la mano de la otra joven.

-Por supuesto- contesto ronroneando Blake

Yang volvio a abrazar a su novia pero esta vez solo lo hizo con un solo brazo, acariciando el rostro de la otra con su mano desocupada, comenzo a acercar sus labios a los de la otra chica hasta que entraron en contacto. El beso fue corto pero dulce, Yang gritaba victoria en su mente y Blake se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos por primera vez en anos. Despues de unos segundos se separaron aun abrazadas la una a la otra.

-Solo queda un problema por resolver- dijo Yang

-Cual?- pregunto la faunus intrigada

-Quien le dira a Sun?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Realmente te importa?- contesto Blake.

-La verdad no mucho- confeso sonriendo volviendo a besar a la mujer que amaba.

Esa noche solo fue el principio en la nueva vida de Yang, donde habria altos y bajos pero siempre al lado de la mujer que gano su corazon.


End file.
